¿realidad o ilusion?
by Deranged of Yaoi
Summary: el intento de mi fic perfecto... un fic bien mio por los sentimientos delirantes, etc. Es un UA y len esta "loco" encerrado por haber matado a amor... ahora esta planeando huir para encontrarse con horo ULTIMO CHAP!
1. Introduccion

**Este es el intento del fic "perfecto" según mi criterio…**

**Esta dedicado a:** MOTOKO 1111, flopiitaa, chocolana, gaarayuy, kizuna yue, makita, y la mejor! **Zerohuey**! (La mejor escritora de lemon de la historia!)

**Advertencias:** este fic contiene… lemon (si ustedes piden), yaoi, es angustiante… algo raro… in entendible, morboso, y con sentimientos míos y de nadie mas.

**Disclaimer:** Sk no me pertenece, pero como este es mi fic, hago lo que se me re canten las que no tengo…

**Los pensamientos de la gente "irreal" esta entre comillas y algunos sarcasmos tambien, pero se van a dar cuenta de la diferencia…por ahino aparecen guiones por eso los pongo.**

* * *

Primer Cap: Introducción

* * *

Ahí estaba… sentado en una maldita cama blanca… solo la luz parpadeante era testigo de mis pensamientos… 

Desde chico que hablaba con la gente… gente que los demás no veían, pero… eso no significa que no estén ahí, o si? Nadie me entiende, yo digo la verdad, verdades que por mas ilógicas e in entendibles que fueran eran ciertas.

No era la única persona así en ese lugar, habían varios sujetos con mis "problemas" o "delirios" como le gusta decir a los demás.

Que hay de malo en hablar- Pregunte al enorme sujeto que me venia a dar de comer

Estas conciente que no hay nadie aquí señor tao- Contesto fríamente.

Si hay alguien, y me esta hablando, me esta contando su vida… sabes el se suicido hace 5 años en esta "prisión"?.

Aja… y como se llamaba- Pregunto como si no le hubiese dicho nada

Ni idea… nunca me lo dicen- Luego de eso el sujeto le dijo algo a la enfermera y se marcho.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio… amo esos "silencios", esos silencios llenos de gritos, gritos llenos de desesperación y terror, cuando me llaman, los demás no escuchan, pero son cosas que no digo… si lo digo… me clavarían otra vez esa aguja en el brazo… odio dormir… la mayoría del tiempo estoy despierto, si no, al cerrar los ojos lo veo… veo a ese chico… muchas veces viene de noche y lo hacemos o me lo hace ya que no lo disfruto para nada, nadie se entera, es justo en los 10 minutos que tardan los generadores de luz en cambiar de uno a otro, en ese lapso la oscuridad se propaga por toda la "prisión"

Adora la oscuridad, por eso evito cerrar los ojos, lo raro es que nadie lo ve, solo yo, habiendo tanta gente aquí que ve lo que los otros no pueden…

En ese instante mis pensamientos fueron cortados por el sonido de la puerta… una puerta que se abría dejando pasar a dos sujetos que por lo menos median 2 metros de altura.

Sabia de que se trataba… comencé a gritar cosas incoherentes, me sujetaron y una enfermera me sonrió al mismo tiempo que me inyectaba ese maldito tranquilizante.

Desperté al otro día con un inmenso dolor de cabeza, en ese momento la enfermera entro, me extendió la mano y me dio una pastilla y un poco de agua para acompañarla.

La tome, me la metí a la boca… tome el agua y me la trague, luego le devolví el baso, saque la lengua dando la señal de que me había tomado la pastilla y la enfermera se retiro diciendo una estúpida palabra como "buen chico" como si fuera un perro o algo así.

Luego de eso vino alguien a acompañarme, pero esa compañía no me gustaba, odio esa gente, malditos suicidas, vienen cubiertos de sangre y cortadas por todo el cuerpo, ellos me incitan. El extraño extendió las manos me sonrió, o al menos eso distinguí entre la carne podrida y descompuesta por el tiempo.

Tenía lo que mas me gustaba, un bisturí, lo tome y enseguida lo guarde bajo las sabanas.

"-Te veré pronto?"- dijo el extraño en descomposición

Solo pude atinar con la cabeza y hacer una mueca de asco ante el olor que despedía este esperando que después de lo dicho el se marchara.

Afortunadamente se fue por donde vino… de la nada.

Mire las sabanas… me quede así unos segundos… mirando o mejor dicho admirando lo que se escondía debajo de ellas, mi regalo, el regalo mas preciado que alguien me podía hacer en ese lugar.

"-hermoso, verdad? "- Dijo una vos en mi interior con tono sabio"–no lo toques, te mataran"- Dijo otra asustada "–Vamos, a ti te gusta hacerlo… no tiene nada de malo o si?"- Dijo otra mas algo seria pero a la ves divertida.

No… no lo se…- Dije algo confundido "–no debes hacerlo"- Dijo la voz sabia "–No debes… no..."- Dijo nuevamente la voz asustadiza "–Si tu quieres… por que privarte de eso, después de todo ya no quieres ser libre"

Esas últimas palabras me hicieron pensar que lo que más quería no era eso…

Ya no era la libertad, no deseaba salir de ese lugar solo para que la gente me desprecie de nuevo, no para matar… no para volver a matar a alguien solo por que me excita el escuchar esos gritos y suplicas mezcladas con el dolor y el miedo… el olor a sangre… el gusto… cada victima tiene uno diferente…

Así como le excita a ese sujeto… el que me obligaba a tener sexo con el en la oscuridad de mi "jaula"

Son los 10 minutos en los que mas deseo el estar junto a ese alguien, junto a mi amor… al que mate hace 9 meses y es la razón por la que estoy en este lugar.

Odio el sentir placer por sus bruscas penetraciones, odio disfrutar que en esos 10 minutos de oscuridad el me haga lo que quiera y yo solo pueda gritar y a veces llorar por el dolor que me causa. Soy de esas personas a las que llaman masoquistas? O solo alguien que disfruta del sexo bruto? O ambas?

No lo se… es una de las tantas encrucijadas de la vida, solo una mas del montón…

Es hora del baño- Escuche una voz distorsionada por culpa del grueso cristal que separaba el pasillo de la "jaula"

Bien- respondí intentando no sonar nervioso por el hecho de tener mi juguete bajo las sabanas.

Ya en las duchas…

odio las duchas- dije

"-yo también"- Me respondió una voz …

entonces por que estamos ací le pregunte al sujeto

"-por que nos obligan… y además por que apestamos"- dijo algo burlón

a si, yo pensé que olía bien…

"-si… para mí hueles delicioso pero para los demás no"

aun tengo olor a sangre- pregunte con un tono triste

"-un delicioso olor a sangre… este nunca se puedo sacar y lo sabes bien niñito"- dijo perdiendo la paciencia

ya deja de hablar y báñate tao- esa voz hizo que el sujeto se fuera… esperen… donde se fue? Ahhh, es verdad… como siempre estaba hablando "solo"

Si… el olor a sangre nunca se saca… y menos cuando es el olor de la sangre del que amaste- pensaba mientras me enjabonaba

Terminada la sesión de baño me llevaron al patio exterior.

Ahí estaba… el sujeto que me dio me regalo… estaba intentando saltar la reja… me acerque y le pregunte que intentaba. Solo me dio una mirada… podrida?… la verdad ni siquiera pude saber si me miraba a mi… sus ojos estaban algo negros y verdes.

"-Quieres un gusano?"- dijo con palabras entre cortadas y algo suaves

Bien…- Intente ser amable… entendí de la mala manera que si los intentas echar de tu vida regresan cada noche para atormentarte y solo te dejan en paz si mueres de la misma forma que ellos lo hicieron.

En ese momento me mostró su mano… la llevo a su ojo derecho y comenzó a remover y escarbar haciendo que la retina podrida se escurriera por su cara… no pude contenerme, lo que estaba mirando era repugnante, hice algunos intentos fallidos por vomitar y luego estiro su mano y me mostró uno de esos gusanos de tierra retorciéndose en sus dedos… con mucho esfuerzo estire mi mano y lo tome intentando fingir una sonrisa.

Luego de mi gesto el sujeto se marcho, un enfermero que estaba por ahí se me acerco y me pregunto que me pasaba… seguramente había visto que estaba por vomitar… extendí mi mano y le mostré el gusano…

No hay nada ahí señor tao- dijo frunciendo el ceño

Si… es un gu…- Fui callado por una de mis voces internas "–Si se lo dices, te dormirán…"- Dijo la ya mencionada voz sabia "–hazlo… exprésate… dile lo que ves… tu lo estas viendo"- Dijo la asustadiza –"Al diablo, tu quieres decirle la asquerosidad que viste"- intervino la que mas me agradaba

QUE DIABLOS DICEN? ME CONFUNDEN- comencé a gritar ante los confusos consejos que me daban esos sujetos.

El enfermero que estaba ahí me dijo que me calmara… antes de poder hacerlo sentí como algo me golpeaba y caía inconsciente al piso.

Desperté no se cuando… solo se que estaba en mi "jaula", sentí un piquete en la espalda y ahí estaba… como se nota que solo me tiraron ac� no se percataron de que tenia un bisturí entre las sabanas.

Estaba temblando, acaso? Acaso era la hora?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las luces se apagaron, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

Los 10 minutos- Dije en voz baja y fue respondido por alguien

"-El placer comienza… ahora…"- Esa voz tan conocida pero a la vez tan aterradora me susurro al oído.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Si… no me quedo tan bueno como esperaba pero se me va la inspiración y no puedo hacer nada… espero algún tipo de review! Jejejeje 

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Una pregunta… los que leyeron "**sexo en la tina**"… quieren un lemon? Jejeje, espero respuestas.

**Nos vemos en el infierno** (solo al que se lo merece)

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi**


	2. Esta vivo?

**Este es el intento del fic "perfecto" según mi criterio…**

**Esta dedicado a:** MOTOKO 1111, flopiitaa, chocolana, gaarayuy, kizuna yue, makita, y la mejor! Zerohuey! (La mejor escritora de lemon de la historia!)

**Advertencias:** este fic contiene… lemon (si ustedes piden), yaoi, es angustiante… algo raro… in entendible, morboso, y con sentimientos míos y de nadie mas.

**Disclaimer:** Sk no me pertenece, pero como este es mi fic, hago lo que se me re canten las que no tengo…

**Los pensamientos de la gente "irreal" esta entre comillas y algunos sarcasmos, pero se van a dar cuenta de la diferencia… seguro no aparecen guiones por eso los pongo.**

* * *

Segundo cap. Esta vivo?

* * *

-n… no! –fue lo ultimo que pronuncie antes de que el me tirara al piso y me sacara los pantalones blancos con puntitos celestes. 

Un gemido de dolor se escapo de mi boca al sentir que me penetraba con tanta brutalidad y sin haberme preparado antes.

Escuche que una leve risa se escapo de entre sus gemidos de placer.

AHH!... q… ahhh… que pasa- pregunte…

sigues… ahh… siendo tan… ahhh… estrecho- Dijo con una voz que me dio algo de asco.

A los pocos minutos comenzó a acelerar las penetraciones… este momento… odio este momento en el que mis gemidos de dolor se convierten en gemidos que expresan el placer que me da su brutalidad.

Un ultimo grito y un calor interno dio por terminada la "sesión" de sexo de esa noche… "-no… eso no es cierto y lo sabes"- Dijo esa voz sabia "-el miedo len… el miedo te esta rondando" –dijo la asustadiza "-deja que siga, lo disfrutas no?" –el mas "coherente" hablo.

Como todas las noches me volteo y me toco lo más que pudo. Hizo que me sentara y comenzó a practicarme sexo oral… esperen… acaso? "-BINGO!"/"-exacto len…!"/"-Al fin nos damos cuenta no?"

SI! –grite como si me hubiera ganado la lotería… como no me pude dar cuenta de eso antes?

te gusta- dijo el sujeto sacando su boca de mi miembro. Maldición, no era esa la razón por la que gritaba… si no que el siempre hace lo mismo… se ríe, me dice que soy estrecho… termina, me da vuelta… y…

Algo me saco de mis pensamientos… un fuerte dolor… o un "extraño placer", ahora estaba succionando mi pene a mas no poder… dios… eso si que era excitante… NO, MIREN LO QUE PIENSO AHORA, malditas hormonas sexuales!

Mi espalda se arqueo y el liquido blanco salio hacia su boca haciendo que se escurriera por sus labios.

La luz de la luna ilumino levemente el lugar… mire su silueta, me subí los pantalones y distinguí una sonrisa en su rostro… casi no se veía pero algo me llamo la atención… esos pelos… son… acaso… el era…

h… horo… acaso… eres tu? –si… no me podía equivocar, esos pelos revueltos eran los de horo… MI horo…

algo así…- respondió en voz baja.

acaso… eres su espíritu o algo así?

ahh… len… len… eres mas entupido de lo que pensé…

h… horito… yo…- en ese momento un ruido anuncio que el cambio de generadores se había realizado… las luces se prendieron y junto con ellas horo desapareció.

Estaba en shock, había visto a horo… al horo que había matado hace 9 meses… como era posible? El era el que me violaba? por que?

De la nada me quede dormido… supongo que por el cansancio de la reciente "violación".

Desperté al otro día tirado en el piso… sentí que alguien me vigilaba… y si, efectivamente un sujeto me miraba.

Te estas perdiendo la hora de ser sociable, un amiguito tuyo me dijo que te llevara cuando te despiertes- dijo el tipo

si… ya voy…- dije frotándome los ojos

Me estaba llevando a ese lugar… en esas 2 horas uno podía hablar en "privado" con el que quiera… pedí que me llevaran a donde estaba mi "amigo".

Una vez allí lo salude.

Hola yoh…

Hola lensito- Después de esas palabras me senté a su lado… el me abrazo y puso su mano en un lugar "privado".

… que… haces?

te fue a ver anoche verdad?

…si…

que suerte tiene jijijiji- aparte la mano de yoh de ese lugar y me pare, esa situación me ponía nervioso… se que el no lo hacia con malas intenciones pero igual me incomodaba.

para que querías hablar yoh?

ayer… volvió a hacerlo…

ahh… y que te pregunto?

me pregunto si te gustaban las mujeres… jajajajaja! Que estúpida no? Bueno… así son todos los psicólogos

esa mujer me da miedo yoh… que carajo quiere de mi- dije en voz baja

no se… pero se que ahora será tu psicóloga… el que tenias antes renuncio.

ja! No podía ser peor-Fui interrumpido por el sujeto que me llevo ahí, me dijo que se había pasado la hora de estar ahí.

Me pare y me fui con el, pero antes escuche las palabras de mi amigo yoh…

Extraño a anita…- Si, el estaba ahí por la misma razón que yo… los dos habíamos matado a la persona que amábamos… en realidad… yo no mate a horo, ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo echo!

"-por que te mientes, sabes que si lo recuerdas!"

SOLO RECUERDO PARTES! Y NO TIENEN SENTIDO- comencé a gritar ante el maldito comentario de esa "persona"

que pasa len- escuche la voz asustada de una mujer… mierda!... esa mujer…

Retrocedí unos pasos al verla pero el sujeto que estaba con migo me detuvo…

entra- me dijo severamente

vamos len, es hora de tu sesión- dijo esa maldita voz femenina

Me senté en el lugar… había una mesa, dos sillas y todo estaba rodeado de rejas.

La mire con algo de desprecio… ese maldito cabello azul… me hacia recordar a horo…

"-es una mujer…"/"-es lo correcto, es una mujer"/"-por dios… se fiel a tu amor! Además es horrible"

por que la ultima acotación siempre concuerda con lo que pienso?

a que te refieres? Len- la mujer escuchaba con atención todo lo que decía

"-es por que yo soy el que te dice que hagas lo que quieras… no te aconsejo…"- dijo en modo de triunfo

y los otros?

"-yo soy el que te dice que hacer…"-dijo la ya mencionada muchas veces voz sabia

ahhh…

"-y yo soy el que te dice lo que esta mal!"

bien… ahora lo entiendo… y entonces por que me confunden?

El silencio reino en el lugar… acaso ya no estaban? No… ellos eran parte de mi conciencia… no se podían ir.

Len… no hay nadie mas aquí, estas conciente de ello?

soy conciente… de tu estupidez, que vos no los escuches no significan que no estén ahí.

pero… no es algo "normal" escuchar voces

por que? Por que la mayoría no las escucha? Por eso es algo raro? Por eso nos tratan como locos? Por ver lo que los demás no ven?

no len… no entiendes…

que acaso una voz adentro tuyo no te dice que me acoses continuamente y que además de todo me mires con esa cara de muerta de hambre?

te estas saliendo del tema len! Además lo que dices es ilógico, eres mi paciente y yo tu…

mi que? Dios… yo quiero vivir en paz, no quiero una maldita mujer que me acose continuamente… desde que llegue acá que me esta siguiendo y averiguando cosas de mi vida.

creo que no es el momento indicado para esta sesión.

claro que no, ayer como siempre me violaron y tu te piensas que voy a estar de humor! Por favor…

como? Quien te violo?

no le importa

si, sino no estaría acá

yo no quiero contárselo

mira len… yo puedo sacarte de ac� solo si me das la oportunidad de arreglar tus problemas, después de todo el…

el? que?

nada… solo entiende que si me dices todo lo que piensas o ves yo puedo sacarte.

En ese instante se levanto y salio del lugar.

Me llevaron a mi "jaula" y ahí me quede observando la pared… era todo blanco… como para que alguien no se volviera loco en ese lugar.

Como me gustaría algo de color en este cuarto…

De repente sentí un gran escalofrió y alguien me toco la espalda, al voltearme vi lo mas confuso, extraño e irreal que me podría haber imaginado.

Era… yo? no… yo estaba acá… pero… el era igual a mi… era otra de mis ilusiones? O era real?

El tomo mi cara con sus manos y me beso, pero… después de eso no recuerdo nada más…

Me desperté no se cuando, solo se que estaba… parado? Como me podría haber quedado dormido parado, donde estaba el sujeto que era igual a mi? Que?

Mire a mi derecha, donde se encontraba la puerta hecha de un vidrio muy grueso casi de 15 o 20 cm. Habían tres formas… formas sin sentido… solo eran sombras, acaso eran espectros? No… que demonios pienso… luego de unos segundos comenzaron a hablar.

"-QUE HICISTE?"

"-VAN A MATARNOS!"

"-ERES UN INCONCIENTE!"

Gritaban las tres sombras casi perdiendo el control de si mismas.

No comprendía por que me decían esas cosas hasta que mire la pared que tenia en frente…

"-TU QUERIAS COLOR EN TU JAULA!"

"-ES TU CULPA!"

"-ES EL COLOR DEL MAL!"

Comencé a temblar descontroladamente… caí sobre mis rodillas casi llorando… que era eso?

**EL NO ESTA MUERTO! BUSCALO!**

Esas palabras… escritas con… sangre? De donde había salido eso? De quien era esa sangre? Por que decía eso? Quien no estaba… muerto…

Horo…

Mire mi brazo… mis manos… llenas de sangre, mi sangre… tenia el bisturí en la mano derecha y la mano izquierda estaba chorreando sangre.

no… esto… no… es… real…

"-Escóndelo!"

"-el bisturí!"

"-si no lo haces te encerraran!"

CALLENSE! YA NO LOS SOPORTO! ESTOY ARTO DE ESTO! DEJENME EN PAZ! YO NO HIZE ESTO! NO! …HORO ESTA MUERTO NO ME TORTUREN! QUE QUIEREN? QUE ME MATE? QUIEREN ESO? O QUIEREN QUE DIGA QUE ESTOY LOCO? …EH? …SIII! ESTOY LOCOOOO! MIREN! SOY UN MALDITO LOCO SUICIDA! AHORA ME VAN A DEJAR DE JODER?

Debido a mis gritos los guardias de seguridad vinieron a verme. Al ver lo que había ocasionado llamaron a emergencias, vinieron enfermeros y me sedaron.

Desperté en la oscuridad… efectivamente… me habían encerrado.

Pero eso no fue todo, estaba atado a la cama y con el brazo vendado.

Entre el silencio escuche una voz.

yo pensé que me buscarías… amor…

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Siiii, al fin termine este capitulo! Actualicé rápido por que ya estoy por empezar las clases y lo quiero terminar antes. 

Bueno, espero algún review por esto… '

**Nos vemos en el infierno** (solo al que se lo merece)

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi**


	3. ¿realidad o ilusion?

**Este es el ultimo capitulo!**

**Este es el intento del fic "perfecto" según mi criterio…**

**Esta dedicado a:** MOTOKO 1111, flopiitaa, chocolana, gaarayuy, kizuna yue, makita, y la mejor! Zerohuey! (La mejor escritora de lemon de la historia!)

**Advertencias:** este fic contiene… lemon (si ustedes piden), yaoi, es angustiante… algo raro… in entendible, morboso, y con sentimientos míos y de nadie mas.

**Disclaimer:** Sk no me pertenece, pero como este es mi fic, hago lo que se me re canten las que no tengo…

**Los pensamientos de la gente "irreal" esta entre comillas y algunos sarcasmos, pero se van a dar cuenta de la diferencia… seguro no aparecen guiones por eso los pongo.**

* * *

Ultimo cap¿realidad o ilusión?

* * *

ho… horito! Bebe… desátame- dije algo asustado

y que gano yo a cambio? Otro disparo?

no!... – me calle al darme cuenta de la cara de odio que tenia

no pensé que te olvidarías así como así de mi

no lo hice… te lo juro horito

entonces por que dijiste que yo estaba muerto y que te dejaran de molestar?

pero… estas vivo? Yo… es que yo…

si, pensaste que me habías matado, bueno…

te amo… me amas? Si... me amas, no?

me mataste… yo creo que 4 balazos no se olvidan fácilmente

me creerías si te digo que yo no fui?

y por que tendría que creerte?

por que te amo –dije con una gran sonrisa en la boca

solo hay una forma de perdonarte… aceptas?

claro!

sin saber que es?

no me importa, solo quiero que me perdones, además… si yo te perdone por que vos no podrías perdonarme?

…

Me desato y me dejo algo a mi lado y susurro en mi oído:

la odio… quiero que la mates, salgas de ac�, y vayas a casa para que nos veamos

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, comencé a reír como un niño jugando inocentemente.

yo también la odio, haré lo posible

no… lo posible no, lo harás.

si eso quiere mi bebe…

tienes una semana para hacerlo…

una… semana?

Asintió con la cabeza y se fue dejándome solo…

Esa semana me porte como un chico prodigio.

A los dos días de haberme encerrado me soltaron debido a mi "buen comportamiento"

Lo que no sabían era que cada vez que me sacaban ya sea para ir al patio externo o al baño yo miraba todo con lujo de detalle, el por que? Simple… planeaba mi escape.

Ya solo faltaban 2 días… esperaba con mucho entusiasmo el día clave para la huida pero… como saldría de ahí?

Todavía no había encontrado una salida… todo parecía una enorme jaula dividida en sectores… pero entonces… por donde salían los enfermeros etc.?

"-mira al techo y encontraras la salida"

al techo? Pero…

"-solo hazme caso…"

de acuerdo, pero dudo encontrar algo –dije un tanto extrañado

Comencé a mirar al techo pero… no encontré nada… solo… blanco?

"-acaso… acaso… ACASO ERES IMBECIL?"

eh?

"-tienes que mirar el techo de los pasillos ahora…"

ahora?

Uno de esos "roperos" (así les decía yo a los enormes sujetos) me llevo a mi sesión de psicología, la ultima.

Al llegar al lugar donde estaba la mujer me di cuenta de algo…

Mierda! –dije entre dientes

Y como no… no había mirado al techo! Que idiota… idiota…

hola len –dijo fríamente

hola –conteste del mismo modo

tiene algo mas para contarme?

mmmm bueno… el echo de que ya no me violen… tres pájaros me hablen todo el día… me pone… contento?

Pájaros?

si… resulta… que las voces en mi interior se materializaron poco a poco en esta semana… serian… tres pájaros.

tres?

si… me di cuenta de que… el verde es el que me dice lo que tengo que hacer, el blanco me dice lo que no debo hacer, y por ultimo el negro es el que me dice lo que quiero hacer. Personalmente… me gusta más el negro… (Ahora los van a distinguir por "v", "b" y "n")

interesante… pero… sabes?

que?

me gustaría que volvieras a la realidad, que dejes tu "mundo" de ilusiones y vuelvas acá.

estas no son ilusiones! TODO ES REAL!

no sabes lo que es la realidad… VUELVE!

Golpee bruscamente la mesa con el puño y de la nada aparecí ahí… en mi jaula…

Que demonios pasaba? Si yo… yo estaba en el… ahora… estoy… acá… pero… no…

Estaba en el borde de la confusión… estaba por perder la cordura de todo.

De repente una de las aves apareció tras la puerta… era la negra, lo se, aunque se vea un poco distorsionado era una mancha oscura.

Lo que dijo a continuación me dejo algo atónito.

"n-lo irreal te gusta tanto que llegas a pensar que es real… tienes que pensar que tan "real" es lo que vives"

Pero… en que estoy pensando! Lo único que tengo que hacer es planear mi escape.

que podría haber en un techo que me saque de ac�?...

Pensé por unos 20 minutos o más, sin encontrar respuestas.

Al ver que los otros dos pájaros llegaban aproveche para preguntarles que había en el techo.

"v -piensa, para algo dios te dio cerebro"

no creo en dios…

"b -eso esta mal"

no, cada uno con sus creencias"

"n -miren las idioteces que dicen en un momento como este"

que momento?

"n-hoy es el día 7 idiota"

no… pero si hoy.. Hoy vi a pilika o sea que era… no, se están… es… imposible

"v-es verdad hoy es el ultimo día"

… demonios!

"v-si prometes ser bueno te diré que hay en el techo" –dijo mirando hacia arriba

ehh… no creo poder hacerlo, además eso es chantaje –sonreí con una carita de inocencia

"n-que hay en los techos por donde una persona puede salir?"

no se, por eso les pregunto

"v-la ignorancia del hombre cada vez me sorprende mas"

"n-no es tu culpa"

"b-pero somos su conciencia, es raro que no nos haya contagiado"

"v-le dices enfermo?"

"n-si, es un enfermo mental"

"b-razonable, por algo esta acá"

MIERDA DEJEN DE DECIR IDIOTECES! DIGANME COMO…

"v-nooooooooooo! No lo digas!"

"b-inconsciente, si lo dices te van a matar!"

"n-les dije que era un enfermo mental"

… perdón… me pueden ayudar si no es tanta molestia? –dije con un tono sarcástico

"n-ignorante, los conductos de aire!" –dijo el pájaro perdiendo el control de si mismo

uhhhh, es verdad –me digne a decir algo asustado por el comportamiento de mi conciencia.

bueno, ahora solo falta que sea la hora de…

Me calle al ver como la oscuridad se propagaba por el lugar.

mierda, esto empieza a ser extraño

Estaba hablando solo puesto que los pájaros ya no estaban.

Trague saliva notoriamente y me acerque a la puerta, esta de la nada se abrió sin que la tocara.

Retrocedí un paso rápidamente mientras sentía que el corazón se me salía de la boca.

Admitía que la extraña situación me ponía nervioso y hasta asustaba.

No perdí mas el tiempo y salí del lugar intentando no mirar hacia los costados, solo el techo.

Pronto divise una entrada o salida de un conducto. Sencillamente… mi escapatoria.

Me di cuenta de que era de fácil acceso por que estaban del lado de las rejas, solo tenia que escalar, subir, entrar y seguir el túnel.

Lo hice, escale, subí, entre, y una vez dentro del túnel…

que hago ahora?

Las aves aparecieron y me dieron la idea más asquerosa de todo el mundo

seguir a una rata?

"n-si, si las sigues te van a llevar a alguna salida"

y si es una mala salida?

"v-no saldrán donde haya gente, las matarían"

creo que tienes problemas con las muertes… pero… es razonable… jeje, ya sueno como el pájaro blanco

"n-si, mejor cállate y gatea"

Me quede unos minutos esperando a mi asquerosa amiga y cuando la encontré, además de contener las ganas de alejarme, la seguí; la seguí un largo rato, estaba conciente de que los 10 minutos ya habían pasado y los generadores ya funcionaban.

Cuando vi que la rata se detenía, frote mis ojos y para mi sorpresa ya no estaba ahí

q… que?... pero si yo… yo estaba… no… y la… la rata?

"v –que rata?"

… la rata que seguía

"b –niño, no seguías ninguna rata"

que? Pero ustedes la vieron, me dijeron que siga una rata"

"n –nunca diría semejante estupidez"

… no… ustedes… -suspire resignado y no hice caso a las palabras, mire para todos lados y encontré un pequeño haz de luz que se filtraba por una de las entradas de los conductos.

Me acerque a el con cuidado de no hacer ruido por si había gente y lo vi… desesperadamente tire la… reja?esa y salí hacia lo que esperaba…

Pise la tierra humedecida por la lluvia y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, era libre.

De pronto vi a la señorita pilika salir del lugar.

Al salir se puso a hablar con un sujeto, y en el instante comenzó a llover torrencialmente.

Se metió a su auto y se fue, tomo un atajo muy cerca del lugar, un atajo de tierra que me era muy familiar, si… ese era el atajo a casa de horo. En ese atajo había una especia de bache o algo similar, no era muy profundo pero si uno caía en el, el auto perdería el control seguramente.

Pilika encendió la radio, pasaban música vieja… un asco… pero ella parecía disfrutarla

Ya estábamos por llegar al bache cuando… pilika miro por el espejo retrovisor y ahí lo vio… o mejor dicho… me vio. Estaba en el asiento trasero del auto con una de mis miradas de niño inocente.

Pego un grito de terror que fue seguido por el ruido de una frenada, una que intentaba esquivar el bache pero fue en vano, pilika perdió el control haciéndola estrellar contra un árbol del costado.

Al no tener el cinturón de seguridad puesto fue despedida del interior del auto quedando estampada contra el árbol. Pero… seguía viva. (N/A: yo hoy comprobé que los cinturones de seguridad no son seguros, o al menos no atrás)

Yo, ileso y en la parte de atrás del auto me dirigí hacia la parte delantera, salí por la ventana que ya no tenia vidrio debido a que pilika lo había roto cuando salio despedida.

Me senté a su lado manchando mi ropa blanca con puntitos azules de un color rojo que se desparramaba en grandes cantidades.

que paso pequeña pilika, no te gusto la sorpresa?

Solo podía escuchar las suplicas de pilika que la ayudara, se notaba muy adolorida, tenia una rama atravesada por su brazo izquierdo y perdía mucha sangre gracias a los vidrios rotos que se había clavado.

La recosté en el capó (N/A: para los que no saben eso es la parte de adelante del auto… si, hay gente que no sabe ��') abollado sacando la rama de su brazo, haciendo que perdiera aun mas sangre y que chillara de dolor.

Bese su frente y la mire con dulzura.

quieres que te ayude?

Respondió moviendo levemente la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

Tomándolo como un si, le sonreí.

Tome un vidrio que tenia clavado en la pierna ya quebrada y lo mire detenidamente.

pues… entonces te ayudare.

Dicho esto clave gran parte del vidrio en el estomago de pilika mientras escuchaba los chillidos que despedía producidos por el dolor.

Jugué con el vidrio haciendo que la sangre me manchara por completo, pero pronto me aburrí, así que hundí por completo el vidrio en el vientre de pilika abriendo su estomago haciendo que algunas viseras o tripas aparecieran dando por terminada la corta vida de de la chica.

Ya a los pocos minutos quedo dura… (Cuando la gente se muere queda dura, así que eso que ven en las películas de que les cierran los ojos o los mueven es imposible son muy pesados… y si no me creen pregúntenle a mi tía … �� esta muerta…)

Me baje del capó y me dirigí a la calle de tierra que estaba completamente mojada e inundada.

La sangre que tenia en mi cuerpo se mezclaba con el agua haciendo que los charcos adquieran un color rojizo gracias a pilika.

Solo pasaron segundos cuando respire descontroladamente.

que… donde… por… que… hago… acá… yo... no… estoy… lluvia…

Comencé a temblar, caí de rodillas al piso mientras miraba mis manos llenas de sangre.

que paso? Esta… no… no… NO! ESTA NO ES MI SANGRE!

Al mirar al costado de la calle vi a pilika que me miraba y me sonreía sentada en el capó.

Unas lagrimas se escaparon e mis ojos y se mezclaron con el agua que caía sobre mi.

Mire atónito como pilika se paraba y sus viseras caían al suelo junto con ella; siguió arrastrándose hacia mi como podía.

Mis músculos no reaccionaban, no recordaba nada, que le había pasado a pilika? Acaso yo… yo… la… había matado?

Eso era imposible, yo no recordaba nada, no sabia como había llegado ahí.

Cerré mis ojos hundiéndome en mis pensamientos cuando una voz me hablo.

"n –estas loco… esto lo hiciste tu"

Abrí los ojos al sentir que alguien me tocaba el hombro. Grite casi inmediatamente después de ver a pilika al lado mío, diciéndome algo como… "vuelve"

La empuje haciendo que caiga al suelo y en ese instante aparecí en otro lugar.

No… esto… no, es… imposible… estoy… en… horo…

Me calle al ver a horo besando a una mujer de cabello rosado.

Quede pasmado ante la imagen mientras el entraba en la casa y la mujer lo seguía.

que es esto? –dije casi llorando

Como nadie contestaba comencé a gritar como un… loco…

De pronto vi a alguien salir de un hermoso auto negro. No se le veía la cara, no se distinguía quien era.

Para mi sorpresa fue en dirección a la casa de horo, lo seguí sin ser visto hasta que entro sin tocar ni nada. Aun mas sorprendido por esto entre tras el.

Había un pasillo cortito y ahí comenzaba la sala.

Seguí al sujeto por el pasillo, pero antes de que llegáramos a la sala se dio vuelta y me dijo unas palabras:

esto no te va a gustar nada

Después de esto se dio vuelta y colgó su abrigo en el perchero.

quien…

Fue lo último que dije cuando me tomo del brazo y me llevo a la sala donde estaba horo pasándola de lo mejor con esa… perra.

Apreté fuerte los puños al ver "eso" pero antes de que reaccionara ya habia reaccionado el otro sujeto.

Por alguna extraña razón no podía oír lo que se decían, pero parecía una gran discusión.

De la nada el sujeto se sentó sobre las piernas de horo-horo lo que me dio aun mas bronca, cuando iba a caminar no pude, estaba inmóvil solo podía mirar.

De repente escuche un disparo, el sujeto había sido el causante, mire con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver a la perra caer del sillón con un enorme agujero en el entrecejo, si, había sido una muerte rápida supuse…

Luego el sujeto callo al piso y horo lo tomo del cuello. No duro mucho, el tipo le apunto con el arma en la cabeza obligando a horo a soltarlo.

Ambos se pararon, el sujeto seguía apuntando a horo en la cabeza, intente moverme pero no pude. Oí otro disparo y esta vez fue horo quien lo recibió.

No podía articular palabra alguna, solo podría ver como el tipo mataba a horo… a MI horo.

Dos disparos más se escucharon después de ver como horo por un intento de salvarse subía al piso superior.

De la nada estaba en la escalera, la mire y vi unas manos marcadas con sangre que estaban… secas?

Subí las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude y vi una gran mancha de sangre en la alfombra, las paredes tenían manchas de manos ensangrentadas… pero… por que todo estaba seco? La sangre no se seca tan rápido.

Baje la mirada y recordé algo… yo… ya… había… visto esto.

Sentí alguien detrás de mí, al voltearme lo vi, y si, efectivamente era quien yo creía que era. Yo estaba subiendo la escalera con un arma en la mano.

no… no… no lo vas a hacer, yo nunca… nunca… quise llegar a tanto!.

Di un paso atrás al ver que me estaba apuntando, pero me topé con algo, ese algo era horo.

te… amo len.

Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que yo… mi otro yo jalara el gatillo y lo matara.

Mis ojos se humedecieron al instante y dejaron caer incontables lágrimas por mi mejilla.

Apenas logre ver a mi otro yo cuando dio unos pasos quedando frente mío, con una mano limpiaba mis lágrimas y con la otra… sostenía el arma.

Cerré los ojos para que las últimas lagrimas cayeran…

Al dejar de limpiar mis lagrimas el me tomo la mano y me besó, después de eso se esfumo como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Mire al frente y vi a horo tirado en la alfombra. Casi sin expresión, camine hacia el quedando parado donde se encontraban sus pies, yo tenia ahora el arma. La tome con ambas manos y apunte nuevamente a horo, sonreí tiernamente y dispare…

* * *

Unas semanas después un tipo leía el periódico…

"_Se hallaron muertas 4 personas en un pueblo cercano. Según los informes un sujeto se encontraba en una de sus sesiones psicológicas cuando comenzó a tener alucinaciones. Su psiquiatra aunque lo llamaba no podía hacerlo entrar en razón, cuando por fin pareció estar bien se fue, pero al parecer entro al auto de su psicóloga (pilika… algo…) (N/A: se supone que no es la hermana de horo) a la cual mato y la dejo tirada en la carretera, la había degollado ya que sus órganos estaban a un costado del camino._

_Luego de eso fue a una casa para encontrarse con su antigua pareja (horokeu usui) pero este estaba con su nueva novia._

_Al seguir alucinando y por celos mato a la joven (tamao Tamamura) de un tiro en la cabeza, su muerte fue rápida según los informes de los forenses._

_Por las investigaciones que hizo la policía, etc. Dedujeron que le dio 3 tiros en el pecho a su ex novio en el sillón, el cual subió las escaleras como pudo y fue acecinado pocos metros mas adelante._

_Al volver a la realidad len tao se suicido junto a su victima_."

mmm lo que una pequeña alucinación pude hacer… o no… ana?

que dijiste yoh?

que… piensas que tu vida es realidad o una ilusión?

una realidad obviamente.

error anita

Dicho esto el sujeto tomo el cuchillo que estaba junto a el y puso una de sus típicas sonrisas de drogado.

* * *

**FINNNN!**

* * *

WOOOOOOO **TERMINEEE!** Si, pobres… no terminaron felices y crean me que me siento mal… pero… no todo el la vida es color rosa así que la gente tiene que sufrir. Y para los que se están preguntando que fue el final… simple, yoh mato a ana, así como len había dicho cuando estaba en el manicomio.

Bueno, si me quedo delirante y eso es lo que mas me gusta del fiiiiiicccccc

**Ustedes que dicen? Len estaba alucinando de verdad? O todos viven una ilusión y len solo veía la realidad?**

Me despido hasta… no se, cuando se me de por hacer otro fic, lo que dudo porque pienso dejar nothing additions y solo publicar un fic-yaoi-lemon para mi cumpleaños.

**Nos vemos en el infierno **(solo al que se lo merece)

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi**


End file.
